Coming back to yourself
by Samhopelove
Summary: Bella's friend, Jasmine comes for a visit because her parents are divorcing. Will this cause problems with the pack and the cullens and their secret?   I suck at summaries! please read:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! i normally don't write twilight stories because I only like the wereolves in the series. Also I hope i'm not copying anyone elses fanfiction story sorry!So warning: there may at some point be bashing of vampires and Bella. P.s sorry for any grammer errors!:) Also please review even if you hate! Because I really appreciate constructive criticism:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if u have to do one , but o' well. I don't own anything except plot. **

**Bella PoV**

"Bella! Get down here." Charlie shouted up the stairway.

"I'll be down in a minute," I shouted back.

"I'll be right back." I said to Edward smiling at him.

Then I raced down the stairs being careful not to fall.

"Ya," I exclaimed breathlessly.

"You remember Jasmine. Right?" Charlie said smiling.

"Of Course!" I said. How could I? She was like my sister I never had.

"Well, her mom called and was wondering if it would be ok if she stayed here for a couple months. I guess her parents are going through a divorce. So I said yes." Charlie said hurriedly.

"That's great, Dad. It will be fun to see her again." I said, "When is she coming?"

"Um. . . in an hour." Charlie said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "So anyways do you want to come?"

"I really want to Dad. It's just. . . I already have plans for today. I'm going over to the Cullen's house for dinner."

"Ok, but make she feels welcome here. Ok Bells?"

"Sure." I replied and raced up the stairs back up to Edward.

_One hour later. . . At the airport_

**3****rd**** person No One's PoV**

"Charlie!" Jasmine squealed.

"Jazz." Charlie said, picking her up in a bear hug.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." Jasmine said happily.

"I'm happy to have you here. Bella is too, but she had plans she couldn't cancel at the last minute." Charlie said apologetically.

"It's ok Uncle Char."Jasmine said still happy. "So how've you been?"

"Good. Good. So how has your dancing been going along?"

"Well, it's been going pretty well, but I recently decided to quit. It was taking too much of my time and you know. . ." Jasmine said trailing off at the end.

"O yea sorry." Charlie said cringing.

"It's ok." Jasmine said smiling again.

"Well do you need help carrying your bags?" Charlie questioned.

"Sure! I packed a lot of stuff." Jasmine said.

Charlie and Jasmine were talking on the way to the car when it suddenly started raining. They raced to the car, then.

"That was fun! I love the rain." Jasmine exclaimed.

"That's good because it rains here a lot."

They continued to talk the rest of the way home. While the weather outside was becoming worse. Lightning flashed and thundered rumbled in the sky. In a brief flash of lightening you could see three wolves staring at the cruiser as it drove past.

**AN: Remmeber please review:) Sorry its so short! if people like it I will write more:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Thx you to the people that reviewed:) One of the fastest times I updated! So it may be very crappy or the characters way out of character, but here it is. Enjoy:) **

**Important Info: BTW this is set in Eclipse, although the time line is wacked. Jasmine is 17 although she may seem younger. Also Bella and Edward are getting married in October instead of August or July. I forgot which month they did originally. Right now it is April mainly because it is April now. Also Bella jumped off the cliff in January instead of whenever. Harry has been dead a year and Leah and Seth phased a year ago, but Jacob just recently. Instead someone else died recently. I don't know who because they only tell a few names in the saga so I will say it his name is Ted. Sorry it needs to be this way so everything will kind of fit:) If it gets to be too confusing just PM me or leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't know if I have to do one, but I don't own Twilight! and I never will S.M. does! The only thing I do own is the plot which is going to be very confusy! Lol:)**

**Bella PoV **

At the Cullen's house in Edward's room. . .

"Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin or best friend in Arizona?" Edward said curiously with an underlining of angry?

Na I must have imagined it.

"Well you never really asked. . . You just assumed!" I pointed out.

"O," was his brilliant reply.

I almost laughed. You normally can't catch him off guard.

"Anyways she was my best friend in Arizona. We practically grew up together and considered each other sisters. She was always so hyper although trust me you never want to get on her bad side. . ." I said trailing off. "Anyways, want to go to Betsy's Diner?"

He just gave me a look.

"Right you don't eat. . ." I said quietly.

"Ya, but I meant that Es . . . never mind." He said exasperated.

I just shrugged.

**Jasmine's Pov**

I can't wait until I see bells again! I haven't talked to her in ages. Well since she left Arizona. Hmm. I bet the reason she couldn't come was because she has a boyfriend. O I hope she does! It would be awesome because she never dated in Arizona and I was always telling her she should, but she was like "No! Stop bugging me about it." She always got so snippy about it. If she does I'm so going to tease her about it! Like they always say Payback's a bitch! Wait. . . Or is that Karma's a bitch? O well. She used to tease me about my boyfriends. So now I get to, too. This is going to be fun! Hmm. I hope she doesn't mind that I'm coming here because Uncle C could be lying. O my gosh Charlie! I've been daydreaming for a while now. I hope he doesn't think I'm rude.

"So anything interesting going on?" I said.

"Well. . . Promise you won't tell Bella?" Charlie said.

I hesitated for a second, but realizing he would have a good reason for not wanting her to know I said, "I promise."

"I'm been dating Sue Clearwater for a while. I don't know if you remember her from the times you were here when you were younger?" Charlie said a smile gracing his features.

"O my gosh! Congratulations!" I said exicitedly and would have given him a hug if he hadn't been driving. "I can't wait until I meet her well re-meet her! So how long have you been dating?"

"One month," Charlie said happily.

"Sweet!"

"Well we are here. At the amount there is a ton of stuff in the guest room, so would you mind rooming with Bella?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. It would fun." I said trying to smile, but it wasn't working. "I'll just go quick unpack."

**Bella PoV**

"Hey dad, I'm home." I shouted and then ran up the stairs to my room so I could talk to Edward.

Only to find Jasmine in my room. Unpacking?

"Hey Jasmine what you are you doing?" I questioned.

"Unpacking!" Jasmine said shortly.

"Sorry to ask, but um . . . why?"

"Because I'm going to be living here for the next couple of months and. . . Charlie said we are going to be room buddies!" Jasmine said with a slight smile.

"He said that?"

"Ya, are you ok with that? Because I could sleep on the couch."

"It's fine," I said.

Darn! Now it is going to harder for Edward to sneak in here. O well. I know I should invite her to the bonfire tonight! Dad said that I should make her feel welcome and I get to spend time with Jake.

"Would you want to go to the bonfire tonight it is on the reservation?" I said.

"I don't know. . ."

"It would be fun! I could introduce you to my friends. So Please?"

"Fine," Jasmine said with a slight frown, "Is it just casual?"

"Yup," I said smiling, "By the way. How are you doing?"

"Like Crap."

"O. . ."I said surprised.

O Ya duh! Her parents are getting a divorce!

"Opps! Sorry I forgot," I said.

Way to be insensitive, Bella! I thought.

"It's fine! Anyways so when am I going to meet your boyfriend or should I say soon to be husband." Jasmine said smiling.

I started choking on nothing.

"You ok Bells?" Jasmine said with concern.

"How did you know?" I gasped.

She pointed to a photo of Edward and me with my left hand out; the ring glittering on my 4th finger. Then to make it more embarrassing she pointed to my ring finger in the present. Then she just stared at me and it was starting to freak me out.

"So - then she gave a little scream.

**Author's note: I tried making it longer which is normally my down fall :) So if you hate it tell me and I will take the whole story down and will put it in my reject pile! **

**Thank you to heavenlydragan for the help with the awkward word thing. I have never been good at English! This is sad because that is my native language! Lol one of my friends gets so pist off at me because I have so many errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I tried getting it done as soon as i could:) I really don't like this chapter that much, but the best is yet to come:) I hope. . . lol:D**

**Bella may be a little O/C (out of character) but I have a reason for that! I hope you like it:) and please review! P.S. This is my longest chapter yet, but I'm going to be more busy with track season at its peak soon and my semster project that is due in 2 weeks and I barely even started it yet! Good news is my term paper about Ireland is done and I got a 100% on it!:D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Jasmine and the plot!**

**Jasmine PoV**

"So-"I screamed as I saw a white blur out the window.

"What's the matter?" Bella said frantically.

"There's something out there!" I shouted.

I saw her turn deathly pale.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm f-fine. Would it be ok if you went downstairs for a little while? I will be down in a minute."

"Ok," I said turning to go downstairs feeling hurt.

As I was going down the stairs I wondered why Charlie hadn't heard me scream. . . O dah! He said he was going into work. I can't for school in two days. I hope I fit in. As I went and sat down in the kitchen I realized I forgot one of my bags down here. I may as well quick go upstairs and set it by Bella's door so I don't forget to later. I quietly went up the stairs and set it by Bella's door, but I heard voices coming from inside. Who could that be? O my gosh what if it's a robber! The discussion sounds pretty heated I better go and help her. I flung open the door with my knife out which I took out from my shoe. I never left home without it! But nobody was there! So there I stood awkwardly holding out a knife probably looking like a crazed person. So I quickly let my arm fall to my side. She looked surprised and angry? That I was here. Opps better explain.

"Sorry for bothering you! I was just dropping off my bag here so I didn't forget to later when I thought a robber was in here with you so I came in here to rescue you."

"No one's here though."

"Well I can see that now." I said embarrassed.

She seemed to not be trying to laugh and asked, "If a robber was here shouldn't you have been trying to go and get help?"

"Yea. . ."

At that she burst out laughing and swung her arm around me and said, "Well do you want to hear all the details of whom I'm getting married to?"

I stuck out my tongue, but said, "Sure."

With that we headed downstairs.

**Seth PoV**

**(Surprised? :)**

Sweet! I guess the new girl we saw early was Bella's cousin, Jasmine and she is going to be going to the bonfire later today! I don't get why some people seem so angry that she is coming. I mean it's not like Bella is going to snitch and tell Jasmine our secrets. It will actually be fun to not have someone in the 'known.' Cause after a while it seems like everyone already knows everything about you or people find out embarrassing things about you that were better left unsaid.

_Seth! Shut up and stop talking or thinking whatever because it is getting freaking annoying! Leah shouted in my head. _

Fine. I grumbled.

Then I felt Jared and Paul phase to take over for patrol, so I phased back and pulled on my shorts. I guess I understand why Leah doesn't want to hear talking. She hasn't gotten used to blocking our voices yet even though it's almost been a year. Stupid ass Sam she used to be nice and carefree. Which is why I'm not going to have a girlfriend because I don't want to break their hearts like Sam did to Leah. It has been hard, but I never want to be the person that breaks hearts. _I hope I imprint because I don't want to be alone forever. _Suddenly I realized I was just standing in front of my house and it was starting to rain. Dam! I hope it clears up before the bonfire.

"Hey mom," I said as I went in the house.

"Hey Seth. How was patrol?" Mom asked.

"Fine, we didn't smell any vampires except the Cullen's."

"That's good. Have Leah and you and the rest of the boys been careful?" Mom said worriedly.

"Yep, the best we can be!" I said smiling, but inside I winced. I hoped mom never got the call that one of us got seriously hurt or died. I don't think she could survive that again after dad died.

"Could you help me make some of the stuff for the bonfire?" Mom questioned.

"Sure," I said.

"OK thanks honey. So we still need to make 4 batches of grape salad, because you guys can never seem to eat enough of that, 4 pies, 4 batches of taffy apple salad, 20 packages of hot dogs, and 5 packages of brats."

Holy cow! That is a lot of food. Well at least it sounds like a lot of food, but we will probably eat it in a couple of minutes, I thought sheepishly.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you wash 20 granny smith apples and cut them while I get the cool whip and the pudding/jello ready because the pudding needs to set a while."

"Ok." I said with a shrug.

With that I started washing apples and my mind drifted off to recent events. . . Bella was getting married to Edward and Jacob was devastated. When he found out you could hear his howl from La Push to Forks. Which reminds me of the upcoming fight between Victoria and her army; I hope we win. Although Brady and Colin aren't going to be in the fight because they just phased a week ago and they won't have enough fighting experience in two months time.

"Seth?" I heard my mom ask.

"Yea?" I said confused.

"I think that apple's clean." Mom said gently, "Got a lot on your mind?"

"O Sorry," I said embarrassed and put that apple down and started washing the other apples quicker and quicker. "Not really."

I quickly started chopping using my werewolf speed to get done faster. With that done I started on the snicker bars once I was done with that I threw it all into the four bowls mom had set out. Mom started mixing and asked me to start on the grape salad. Man I love that stuff even though When I first heard it I thought it had actual salad in it. Shoot I got to hurry I have to go help get firewood for the bonfire.

I started washing the grapes and quickly got the cream cheese out and brown sugar.

"I got to go and chop fire wood with the pack. Bye!" I said already half way out the door.

"Seth Jo Clearwater! Get back here."

I slowly walked back and said, "Ya?"

"Why don't you take down the brats and hamburgers and them you guys can grill them right away?"

"Ok, I will."

I said turning to go.

"O and Seth?"

I turned back again and said, "Ya?"

"Make sure it's Billy or Sam doing the grilling or there is not going to be any food for the bonfire." My mom said grinning.

"Alrighty!" I said and picked up the packages and ran down towards first beach.

**Jasmine's PoV**

I tried listening intently to Bella's incessantly chatting about the wedding. She told me that her flowers were going to be roses, lilacs, tulips and freesia. She then told me Alice was designing her dress. (I had no clue who Alice was so I just pretended to know.) Also Alice was going to be her bridesmaid and Jasper the groomsman and Rosalie the pianist and it goes on and on and on. She then said that I could meet them soon and that she was wondering If I wanted to go to her wedding?

So I said, "That would be cool and sure."

She sure is excited about the wedding, I thought.

"O my gosh we have to go to the bonfire in half an hour." Then she pushed me in the generally direction of the stairs and said, "Hop to it."

I raced up the stairs all the while thinking, _what the hell happened to the Bella I knew?"_

**Author's note: I had fun writing it and i would have had this up yesterday, but I was accused of being on the computer too much:)  
>Do you like the differnt perspectives?:) Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I have been busy, but the good news is that track season is done and I'm done with my semester project! Plus I graduated(from the 8th grade) :) And I got a laptop! So chapters should be up quicker if you still like the story:) Although this chapter is kind of boring; Next chapter/s should be better because I have some things planned :) Thank you to all the people that reviewed!:) **

**Also thank you to Sophie that corrected all of this without her their would be like a million errors:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Jasmine and plot!**

**Chapter 4**

Bella's PoV

Thank God she fell for that nobody was in my room. This is going to be hard to keep these secrets from her. Urgh! Then to make sure she hadn't had time to think about whether or not someone was actually in my room, I had to talk about my wedding! Although it actually was kind of fun to talk about it. . .

Focus Bella! Anyway, I hope no one lets anything slip . . . or it could be catastrophe for everyone involved. While I was waiting for Jasmine to come back down, I got a text message from Edward:

_I'm sorry about what I said earlier.__  
><em>I just get worried about your safety at times.<em>  
><em>Do you forgive me?<em>_

I had already forgiven him, but it would be fun to trick him. Besides, he needs to learn to trust my judgment even though it isn't the best at times. . . Then I sent a quick text message to Alice saying, _don't tell him. Plz?_

Almost instantly I got a text message back saying, _fine._

_thanks Alice!_

_NP:)_

Now to send a text to Edward:

_Why don't you trust me :(?_

_Of course I trust you.__  
><em>I just don't trust you with<em>  
><em>other people.<em>_

What did he just say?

_What do you mean you don't__  
><em>trust me with other people!<em>_

_Sorry! I meant that . . . well__  
><em>you are human and other<em>  
><em>humans can't protect you as<em>  
><em>well as I can.<em>_

How dare he!

_You just insulted my cousin,__  
><em>family, friends, AND me you<em>  
><em>blockhead! <em>_

Then I turned off my phone and glared at it which is when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I freaked out and swung my arm out and punched Jasmine right in the eye!

**Jasmine Pov**

I had seen Bella glaring at her cell phone so I had put my hand on her shoulder and was going to ask her what was wrong when she punched me in the eye. What the hell! I glared at Bella out of the one eye that wasn't swelling up, although I was desperately trying not to cry out in pain.

"I'm so so sorry Jasmine! I thought you were someone else! Here let me get you some ice," She said while running to the refrigerator and getting an ice pack.

"Here, put this on. It should stop the swelling so it doesn't get that bad." She said while pushing it on my aching eye. I quickly put my hand on the ice pack to keep it in place.

"Now! One, Why did you look so pissed off at your phone? And TWO, Who did you think I was that you would want to punch him… or her?" I asked.

"Umm… the answer to question one is Edward. And the answer to question two is you never know who it might be…?" She said although the last answer was more of a question than a statement.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Here, let me see how bad it actually is. Maybe you need to go a doctor!" She told me.

"I'm not going to a doctor, Bella. I don't need to, it's really not that bad."

"Let me see it anyways," She said.

"Fine," I said.

I took off the ice pack and then she said, "It looks good…ish. What I mean is that there's no swelling yet. So if you put on some make-up around your eye we can still go to the bonfire!"

I just stared at her in disbelief. Wow. . .

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" She asked.

"No, I got it," I said frowning.

With that I headed to the upstairs bathroom to get my make-up kit. As I was going up the stairs I had a revelation which made me realize that I had a lot of revelations on the stairs. Huh. . . Shoot! Now I forgot my other revelation. Damn. . . Anyways I walked through the door and started rummaging around in the drawers. After I swear I looked in each drawers ten times, it turned out that my make-up was on the counter the whole entire time. Opps that's embarrassing. . .

Anyways, I quickly applied some foundation around my right eye. Luckily, it covered most of it, but you could still see it if you looked closely. Oh well… no one will notice it anyways. With that I raced down the stairs and shouted, "Ready?"

"Sure," She shouted back.

I swiftly grabbed my phone and made sure I had my knife in my shoe for safety. Then I hastily ran to Bella's red truck which Bella was already seated in. As soon as I got in she started up the truck. Which (Holy Shit!) was really loud. As we were heading to La Push, I felt a thrill of excitement pass through me.

**Author's note: Please review! Even if you think its crappy :)Like I said before I appreciate constructive criticism!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**My best friend has something to say:**

**SAM IS VERY DESPERATE! GO TAKE HER POLL!**

**NOW.**

**OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!**

**KAY, BYE! **

**Yeah umm... Sophie is a little weird at times:) Anyways I wanted to say thank you too:**

**Zerandomness: Thank you for reviewing and thanks for the compliment:) Hope you like this chapter! p.s. Congrats on your graduation:) **

**TEAM EDWARD RULES ALL: Thanks for reviewing! lol you are my most consistent reviewer:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the plot and Jasmine...**

Chapter 5

**Bella PoV**

"So, what have you been up to this last past year?" I said nervously; tapping the steering wheel lightly.

"Well since you left Flagstaff, Arizona; my parents are getting a divorce as you already knew. Who knows maybe it's in the blood?" Jasmine said joking slightly at the end.

I winced slightly at that. At least she could joke about it.

"Also let's see I quit dancing and then Fluffy died and that about sums it up." She said.

"Wait Fluffy died? How? When? Why?" I said frantically. I loved that little bunny. He was so cute and cuddly although he wasn't the smartest bunny in the world.

"Yeah. . . Two days. A hawk ate him. He escaped out of his cage and well that bunny had no self-preservation. He just laid down and didn't even see the hawk swooping into eat him before it was too late. I tried saving him, but I didn't get there in time." She said sadly.

"O no. . ." I said softly. With that little tidbit of information; I left her alone with her thoughts for the rest of the time.

*Sometime later. . .*

"We're here!" I said excitedly. (getting out of the truck.)

"Yeah. . . I know," Jasmine said smiling.

"Come on I'll go introduce you to some friends of mine." I said hurriedly. Hmm… where's Jake. I suddenly spotted him near the fire; he looked worried. Shoot, I wonder what's the matter! I better go and ask him, but Jasmine can't hear this. I looked around trying to see who looked the friendliest and would not mind talking to Jassie. Jared and Kim are cuddling so no. Sam and Emily are talking/ cuddling so no again. Paul is glaring at Jasmine (glaring really doesn't suit him very well even if that is what he does most of the time) so HELL no. I finally found the perfect person for Jasmine to talk to: Seth, sweet, innocent, caring Seth. Who was sitting alone over by the ocean.

"Come on, Jassie! There's someone I would like you to meet!" I said dragging her over towards Seth.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Jasmine said cheerfully.

I thought I heard Paul say sarcastically, "Oh, great. Someone that thinks the world is full of butterflies, rainbows, cotton candy, unicorns, and glitter."

I looked back to see Jasmine looking pissed off and ready to pounce on him. I tightened my grip on her arm and sped up. I hope she won't make a scene because with Paul's temper. . . I paled considerably. Anything could happen. . . from her knowing the secret to her getting hurt by getting caught in his razor sharp claws as he phased. I didn't hear anything happen. Thank goodness! As we neared Seth I felt a twinge of unease, but I brushed it off.

"Hi Seth! This is Jasmine. Jasmine this is Seth. Would you mind talking to her for a bit?" I asked politely.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." Seth said with a grin.

"Thanks, bye!" I said and left to go and talk to Jake.

**Jasmine's POV**

I heard some guy say, "Oh, great. Someone that thinks the world is full of butterflies, rainbows, cotton candy, unicorns, and glitter."

How dare him! That jackass; I know very well that it isn't! I was about to turn around to give him a piece of my mind when Bella tightened her grip on me and turned around and she looked . . . scared? Oh, right. She doesn't want to get embarrassed. . . or is there something she's not telling me? Fine, I'll just flip him off. I turned my head slightly and smiled at the temperamental man and then flipped him off. He didn't take that too kindly because he jumped up and started shaking in anger.

"Someone has anger management problems," I mumbled underneath my breath. Which I admit wasn't the kindest or most "adult-like" thing in the world, but I didn't think he would hear me. Apparently he did though, because he started shaking even more and then he abruptly just ran off. Okay . . . that was a bit weird.

Then I heard Bella say, "Hi Seth! This is Jasmine. Jasmine this is Seth. Would you mind talking to her for a bit?"

I turned my head around and it was like in the movies where everything is in slow motion. Seth was the most handsome guy I ever saw! He had pretty brown eyes with hints of amber in them and his eyes looked . . . gentle; he was buff, but not like those creepy over muscular guys you always see on those workout commercials. His hair was ink black and short, but I thought it made him look cute!

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." Seth said with a grin. Oh, great I'm a charity case to him I thought sadly. Then I wondered why it mattered so much to me… Yep, not going to go there.

I faintly heard Bella say, "Thanks, bye!"

Shoot! She's leaving? I turned in time to see her walking towards I think Jacob?

"So Jasmine, why did you come to Forks or should I say La Push?" He said lightly.

I turned back to him and sat on the log beside him. Should I tell him the real reason or just tell him some fake reason? Something in my soul was telling me I should tell him the real reason so I decided to listen to it.

"My parents are getting a divorce." I said quietly, but then the rest of the story spilled out…. "My mom found out my dad was cheating on her. So to get back at him she cheated on him. Until one of them found out, I don't know which one though, but then the screaming started…. I didn't want to be there when the rest of their marriage fell apart."

Then I realized he probably only wanted the basics and I probably looked like one of those people that tell everyone their sob story! I should probably shut up now. . .

"I'm sorry to hear that," Seth said softly. And the thing is, he actually sounded like he meant it and not like other people that just said it awkwardly as if they really wished they weren't there.

**Author's note: Do you hate it? Like it? Please review:) Also there is going to be a poll on what you think Jasmine and Seth's type of relationship should be :) Then what ever one wins I'll write about. But because of this I can't write the next chapter until you vote… So please vote:) lol although a brother/sister relationship would be kind of hard with the way Jasmine described him haha:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in the two weeks like I said I would :( I've been busy and my pendrive broke:/ Anyways I closed the poll a while ago so I guess you will just have to wait and see what one won**** Any ways sorry if you tried to vote before, but I didn't know you had hit the thing that said Do you want your poll shown in profile *shrugs sheepishly*. Anyways thank you to **_**AllisonteamEmmett**_** and **_**Team Edward Rules All **_**for reviewing! :)**

**This is shorter than normal, but I wanted to get this one out so sorry if it sucks:/ but I will try to get the next one up ASAP. So hopefully around 2 weeks maybe sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Jasmine and Plot!**

**Bella's PoV**

"Hey, Jacob! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I questioned.

"Umm… Sure," He said with a quick glance at Embry and Quil.

Then we headed over to the west, near the cliffs so hopefully no one would overhear our conversation.

"What's the matter Jake? Is it Victoria?" I said frantically.

"Kind of. I'm just worried about the upcoming fight and if all of the pack is going to survive or not," Jake said softly.

"I'm sorry. You guys shouldn't have to fight. None of you should," I whispered. I felt guilty; they shouldn't have to do this.

"It's okay, Bells. All of us have been itching for a good fight and we all can't wait until we finally kill Victoria," He said, but I suspected he was just saying the first two parts to make me feel better.

"Well I can still feel guilty," I said firmly.

"Fine, you do that Bells." He said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes in response.

_Best friends; you got to love them. _I thought dryly.

**Jasmine's POV**

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked curiously.

"Cliff diving, Swimming, P-ranking each other, and you know normal stuff," He finished quickly.

"Sweet! When's the last time you went cliff diving?" I asked, but I was wondering what he had been about to say.

"A couple days ago, you should come down here sometime and I'll take you," He offered.

"Really? That would be Awesome!" I said excitedly and gave him a hug. Although I may have *cough cough* hugged him a couple seconds too long….

"Yeah!" He said with a huge grin. "When would you want to go?"

"Hmm. . . Would next Saturday be okay?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, that would be-" He was suddenly cut off by this really huge, tall guy (and that's saying something because almost everyone was tall here) coming over and saying, "Is it okay if I borrow him for a minute?"

I had a feeling it wasn't really a question and he was saying it out of politeness, but I said, "Sure."

They weren't very far before I started hearing snatches of the conversation.

"You shouldn't… too dangerous…. Victoria."

_Did Seth have a girlfriend? Well that sucks_, I thought gloomily.

Then I heard parts of what Seth said, "Please Sam… I…"

" - friend. I guess… think about…" Sam said.

_Okay this was getting damn confusing. Was Victoria just a friend of theirs or Seth's girlfriend? I hoped it was the former, but then how could either of those choices be "too dangerous"? Well Jasmine, that's what you get for eavesdropping. _I thought grimly.

Then suddenly a Quileute girl came up to me and then sat down.

"Hi! I'm Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister. You must be Jasmine," She said pleasantly.

"Hi?" I said softly.

Then she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "So help me if you hurt my brother's heart, I'll make you wish you had never been born. Got it?"

I whispered back, "I would never break his heart. One thing though, he doesn't like me that way and two: I don't even KNOW him!"

"Oh trust me; he does and you will soon," She said darkly.

_Okay If I thought I was confused before I'm even more confused now. So I guess I'll just ignore her…_

"Leah? What are you doing over here?" Said the huge guy.

"Just talking to Jasmine, Sam. Got a problem with that?" Leah said coldly.

_Hmm… They must have come back a little bit ago…_

"No, but can I please talk to you for a minute, Leah?" Sam said.

"Fine," She hissed.

Then she got up and left with Sam and it looked like they were arguing….

"Sorry about Leah. She can sometimes get over-dramatic," Seth said sheepishly.

"It's fine," I said softly. He looked stressed out now. I felt kind of mad at that Sam guy because whatever he said made Seth look worn out and tired compared to before when he looked happy.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Would you want to go on a walk?" Seth said looking less stressed out.

"Sure!" I said cheerfully.

But just then Bella came around with Jacob and said, "Jazz, we got to go now. It's almost midnight."

_Dammit! Why couldn't she come like an hour later or something? I really wanted to go on that walk with Seth. _

"Okay, well nice meeting you guys!" I said. Then Bella started dragging me back towards the car before I could say bye… To people I don't know. She didn't have to treat me like a child that did something wrong, but I didn't want to cause a scene so I just yanked my hand free and kept up with her.

"What's the rush, Bella?" I asked when we got in the truck because she looked slightly panicked.

"I told you I… we have to be home by 12!" She said sounding cross.

"Okay…" I said. That was weird. Charlie said we could stay out late; then again this is what could be considered late for Charlie. So I'll just keep my mouth shut.

Soon I saw that white blur again and I screamed. Which made Bella slam on the brakes and then she said, "Jazz, what's the matter?"

"I thought I saw something." I said gasping for breath.

"Oh, it's probably just your imagination." She said relaxing; and started up the truck again. It was dead silent for the next couple of minutes. I didn't think it was my imagination because otherwise I wouldn't have seen it twice. In the distance I could see a sliver Volvo. That must be Edward because Bella said he had one and well... no one else has one… And let me tell you he looked Angry!

**Authot's note: Hope you liked it:)Please review!**


End file.
